warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MeadowClan
Here in MeadowClan, we live in a gorgeous meadow filled with exotic flowers of oranges and purples, with the perfect view of sunrise and sunset. It's a peaceful Clan that welcomes anyone who needs a home.They live near the Clan of Fallingclan, a good walk away from them, They have never talked to them, for fear of what the toms of FallingClan might do to the she-cats. The leader Leave a message on the talk page or contact one of the owners if you'd like to join. Rules Basiclly any and every colour is allowed. Swear is allowed, just not heavy Cats can love whoever they wish, weather it be a tom or she-cat Medicine cats are allowed to have mates and kits Wing cats can only be from a adoption or a clan with wings The ledaer is not the duputy, the old ledaer must find a cat with the wisdom to lead Allengince Leader Meadowstar: An old Green she-cat who is almost never in the clan, she is shreching for the next leader to train, light green eyes(Meadow) Deputy Secretwish- black and white she-cat with green eyes. (Lilly) Medicine Cat Hopewing- long silver tabby fur she-cat with stormy green eyes (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice Cloudleaf: Beautiful, pure white she-cat with jade green eyes. (Sugar) Warriors Greycloud: Fluffy white she-cat with grey-brown eyes and grey tipped ears and toes. Lesbian. Mates with: Skyshadow (Shorts) Skyshadow: Light gray beautiful she-cat with a battle scarred flank, white toes, one slightly torn ear, and light blue eyes. Lesbian. Mates with: Greycloud (Cotton) Otterflight: Short snowy white she-cat with bright amber eyes. (Meadow) Sleepyshade- Short black fur tom with dark amber eyes. (Meadow) Nightsoul: short black fur Tom with bright blue eyes (Meadow) Firesoul- reddish she cat with green eyes (Lilly) Shadowpelt: black tom with blue eyes (Lilly) Bluejay- sleek blue-gray tom w/ white chest & blue eyes (Rainy) Darknesspelt: Jet black she-cat with jade green eyes.(Sugar) Blizzardeyes: A fluffy light grey tom with light grey eyes. Gay (Frosty) Doveclaw: a short furred grey she-cat with one white paw and bright blue eyes. (Frosty) Apprentices Open Queens Cherryflower has short silver tabby fur and dark blue eyes. (Meadow) Kits Larkkit -yellow she cat with light brown paws and tail tip with amber eyes. She often daydreams, and is shy, quiet, and curious (Isn't related to Hazelkit or Nightkit)(Rosekim0928) Hazelkit- black she kit with pale golden eyes. She is sister to Nightkit, and is very firey and fiesty (kinda like the true Squirrelflight from the Warriors books)(Rosekim0928) Nightkit- black tom with white underbelly, and has green eyes. He is brother to Hazelkit, and is practical, determined, and sometimes pessimistic.(Rosekim0928) Roleplay Section Meadowstar returned from finding that yong she-kt with the heart on her belly in Fallingclan's territory, she looked small, weak and battered, not like a young kit should. Meadowstar had been watching Fallingclan since it started and what it was doing to the cats in Birarclan. She didn't lke it one bit, Neather clan knew of Meadowclan yet. Nor ever.... ''Meadowstar hoped, if they knew, Fallingclan might come here to rape the she-cats, And steal the kits. It wasn't what she wanted for her clan. But if it was the matter of that cat with the heart on her belly she would risk it, She knew that that she-cat was destined for great things, to be a leader frim and kind. Meadowstar shook her head and padded back into the meadows, far from the watchful eyes of the forest. She padded back to the beautiful camp grounds that made up her clan's terrtory. She sat down and waited, This might end her life, but she was going to make sure that the dark forest had it's next leader of Meadowclan, and that Starclan, didn't. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skyshadow walked aimlessly around camp, feeling oddly happy-go-lucky. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkkit watched curiously from the nursery while Hazelkit ventured out of the den. Nightkit just yawned and curled up, asleep. Larkkit shook out her yellow fur to groom it busily. Meanwhile, there were a few muffled squeaks and a crash outside as Hazelkit tumbled off from a rock she just tried to climb. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 02:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit shook her head as she glared up at the rock. She narrowed her eyes, and leaped, claws scabbling at the edges of the rock before she slipped off the rock. Hazelkit let out an angry hiss, and stalked off to the nursery. She saw Larkkit looking at her with amusement. Hazelkit ignored her and curled up, pretending to be sleepy. Within moments, she was actually sleeping, even giving a tiny snore, which Larkkkit heard, and giggled. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 00:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The queen watching them. Cherryflower laughed. these kits and the ones still living in her belly would be the death of her. She smiled sightly because she wondered how much longer it would take for these kits to be born. It had already been almost a moon and she was getting huge! Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 12:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkkit soon got bored of just sitting, and went over to a sleeping Nightkit and batted at his flicking tail. Nightkit mewed in his sleep and turned over. Larkkit pounced on Nightkit, and he woke with a hiss, jumping out of the way and the two tumbled together, rolling across the den and ended up accidentally on Cherryflower's tail. They both got off, squeaking mews of apology and Larkkit went to sleep while Nightkit, now woken from his sleep, decided to explore the camp. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 03:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower flicked her tail and smiled as she saw that tiny kit trout off to explore the camp. she remembered her own first tme out of camp, It seemed like only yesterday. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightkit walked around the camp, curiously sniffing the air. Then, he spotted the prey pile. He slowly walked towards it, and hid inside the pile, placing a mouse on his head and hiding, waiting for some unwary cat to walk by Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 03:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Meadowstar walked pass the pile, she was just waiting for the kit to jump out. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Secretwish grinned lightly, smelling Nightkit. The deputy began slowly: "Nightkit, get out of there. Prey is killed to be eaten." Heyo- lets party!" ---- Yawning, Bluejay looked up from grooming his glossy fur. ''What's going on today? he wondered, slightly bored.[[User: Rainsplash987 | It started with a whisper ]][[User Talk: Rainsplash987 | But that was when I kissed her... ]] 00:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Secretwish smiled at Bluejay. "Hunt with me?" she asked. ~Lilly Meadowstar walked over. "He's only a kit and playing," she said with great wisdom filling her voice. She looked at the cats. "I'll come with you, I haven't been hunting in a while." she said smiling. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 20:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Secretwish smiled. "I'mm just saying.Oh, okay." ~Lilly Meadowstar laughed with the age of her years coming back to her. "Yes i know" she said waiting for Secretwish to lead. "You lead this, we might just find the next leader while doing this" she said thinking about that young she-cat she found in the forest. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- She shrugged. "Any cat is probably a better choice than me." ~Lilly Nightkit slunk out of the pile, washing himself to get rid of the prey scent. He looked longingly at the cats about to go hunting, and sighed. Hazelkit wiggled around in her sleep, she couldn't help it. Finally, she woke up when the position became too uncomfortable. Hazelkit purred as she saw Nightkit get grumpily inside the den. She decided to try and explore the medicine den. Taking a deep breath, she quickly raced over to the den, and sniffed curiously at the herbs, accidentally inhaling a scrap of herb from the floor. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 06:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Meadowstar smiled. "you could be right about that" the old she-cat said with a laugh. She didn't really mean what she said, she was saying it as a joke. But some cats didn't know this. "I think I might have found the next leader from a clan called Fallingclan." she said clamly. "A kit called Heartsong, Whte with a heart on here belly" She said remmebering how that she-kit came to her without fear. ---- Cloudleaf dashed across the camp to see her sister Darknesspelt. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 00:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelkit coughed, whimpering as her throat tickled,and she let out a huge sneeze, scattering some of the leaves. Eyes wide, she quickly bunched the leaves hastily, and fled the medicine den. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 08:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hi Hazelkit," said Cloudleaf as she padded towards the medicine den. When the sky opens up and rains cupcakes, i will have seen it all.- SugarCat 21:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hazelkit may be a little jumpy ;she was just returning after messing up the medicine den.^^) Hazelkit jumped, and quickly mewed "Hi, Cloudleaf." before going quickly to the nursery. Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 07:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blizzardeyes trotted into camp happily, Doveclaw following him. Both cats had prey hanging from their mouths. ---- Meadowstar padded over to Blizzardeyes. "Hello" She said bleakly. It's just dancing Mama 20:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blizzardeyes bowed his head to her " Hellow Meadowstar" he put down his prey and looked at her "Is everything okay?" 21:00, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Meadow Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RP